A Side You've Never Seen
by Kairi Kurosaki
Summary: I would like to say, Sesshoumaru isn’t him self in this oneshot. I know…I did it on purpose. Just to give all of you a warning. It’s just a lime. So there.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters**.

**VERY IMPORTANT READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE**!!!!

(AN): I would like to say, Sesshoumaru isn't him self in this one-shot. I know…I did it on purpose. Just to give all of you a warning. It's just a lime. So there.

**A SIDE YOU'VE NEVER SEEN**

****

She was hiding, hiding for her dear life. She was hiding from him. She feared him, he wasn't the same. He changed. She would often notice when certain days he would be colder towards her, she didn't know how he changed, but he did. She didn't know what had caused his change, but she didn't like it.

She hid behind a tree, hoping he wouldn't see her. Hoping he wouldn't catch her.

He smelled her; he caught her scent, the scent that always lured him to her. A scent that always gave her away. He smirked, he licked his lips.

He went to a clearing and that's when he caught her scent coming from behind a tree. She saw him, the handsome demon she had always followed as a little girl. She closed her eyes remembering how he took her last time. He was so rough with her, as she opened her eyes to look at him he was gone.

"Where is he?'

She looked around frantically.

"I m right here" his voice came from behind her causing her to turn around immediately.

She saw him smirking, she saw his hunger, she saw the lust in his eyes. She gazed into the golden orbs. She wanted to leave she wanted to run. She wanted...

He grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer to him. He felt her heart pounding against her chest; he smelled her arousal mixed in with her scent of lavender. How he wanted her, he had a tiring day, a stress full day, he wanted to relax, he wanted to enjoy himself. He needed it.

He went down to her ear. "Your mine now" He kissed her neck; he tightened his grip when he felt her struggle. His fangs brushed on her skin and on the mark he placed a couple weeks ago, making scratches on her neck as blood started to seep out.

"Stop your struggling this instant" he commanded her, but he knew better. He knew that she wouldn't listen. She never did.

He let her waist go, he stared at her, he stared at her clothes. He drew out his claws, and with one single wave of his hand, he shredded them. Exposing her smooth creamy skin.

He stared at her, her full breasts, her flat torso, down to her legs. He took his fill of her. She was gorgeous, she was delicious, she was perfect. She was his and only his to take. He always made sure of that.

He never liked anyone near her, no one was allowed to touch her, she was his, that's why he marked her. He at times cared for her, he protected her, but now, now he wanted her. He needed her, he desired her, he had a tiring day. He had a stress full day, and he needed to relax. And she would help. She always helped him even though she never noticed it.

She looked at him. He did seem colder, he was more distant. Days that he was rough with her, days that he would take her and cause her pain and pleasure at he same time.

She saw he was getting undressed; she felt hot, she panted heavily. She couldn't control herself, she began to get aroused. He was so damn handsome. He looked strong as always.

She felt his arms wrapping around her waist. He pulled her closer to him. He smelled her arousal, but she struggled in his embrace. She knew what she was in for. She knew that it would hurt.

"I said stop struggling" he began to bring her down to the ground, letting her back touch the grass as he went on top of her.

She wanted to stop it, she knew what would happen, she knew what he was going to do. She raised her hands pushing him away. She didn't want him like this, not this way. She wanted the other him. The kind him, the gentle him not the rough him.

He growled he looked up at her. Then he smirked he looked over to where his clothes laid, and took his sash. Taking both of her wrists he began to tie them together and placed them over her head.

"If you move them I won't hesitate to punish you" he said smirking.

He kissed her lips roughly drawing blood, he loved that taste, she was delicious, she always quenched his thirst, his hunger. He demanded entranced into her mouth, which he got when she tried to gasp for air. His right hand went to her left thigh bringing it up he placed his hand underneath her bringing her closer to him.

He smelled her arousal, he stopped the kiss. He saw the blood he drew from her lips, as he licked his. He knew she didn't like it when he would take her like this, but he couldn't help it. He's a demon, and sometimes he needed to be rough.

He went down to her breast, sucking on it until it swelled; he went over to the other and did the same. Her scent of arousal was intoxicating. He looked down at her; her face was flushed red, her eyes dazed.

She looked at him, at the demon that she cared for, the demon that at times protected her, the demon who at times would hurt her with his needs, needs that only she could satisfy.

He felt him self getting hard, as he kept kissing her tasting her. He still tasted her blood in his mouth, her delicious blood. He needed her now. He brought him self up to meet her eyes, and that's when he inserted himself into her, causing her to moan and pant.

She forgot everything after that, all she knew was the she wanted him.

He began to thrust deeper and harder. Causing her to whimper and cry. He held her waist as he kept thrusting afraid that she would move away like she did many times when he thrusted to hard. He looked into her eyes. He never looked away, he kept staring at her as he thrusted into her, he would always find him self doing this. He would always look straight at her. He looked down to her swollen lips with blood. He went down and kissed them.

Tasting her once again. As he thrusted she whimpered, she wanted to move away, he noticed it, but he couldn't stop. Not now, he was almost there. He broke the kiss, and once again he stared at her. He stared straight into her eyes. He kept thrusting, going deeper; he kept thrusting faster and harder.

She couldn't handle it, she couldn't take it, she felt like passing out. The scent drove him crazy, he couldn't stop, he just kept going, feeling her warmth around him. He groaned he liked her scent mixed in with blood. He kept thrusting, feeling her tightening around him, as he felt himself nearing his release. He was almost there, he kept thrusting, deeper and deeper.

Rin's insides burned, his thrust's were too fast to rough. And she couldn't do anything about it. He always seemed to hold her waist so she wouldn't move. She felt a knot down at her lower section. She felt herself wanting to release, without wanting to at the same time.

He felt her release, as he found his own. He filled her with his seed, as Rin moaned she felt his release. His release soothed her insides. He fell to her side panting heavily, as he smelled her blood and arousal. He looked over to her and noticed that she passed out as soon as she found her peak. He went and got dressed. He untied her wrists and looked at her. He cleaned her up and dressed her with his outer haori. Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and went to go lean against a tree placing her on his lap.

He looked down at her and smiled. He smiled at the girl who always brought him peace, pleasure, he smiled at his Rin. At the only woman he wanted, and needed, the only woman who always got him to relax. The only woman he protected with his life. As he looked down at her he placed a kiss on her swollen lips.


End file.
